One Special Walk
by cutedork93
Summary: One-shot! This is told from Kuki's P.O.V. basically high school tore Abby and Hoagie apart, but their feelings for each other never changed. What will happen when they finally have time to talk? Read and Review! Rated T for some what mature situations


**This is my first one-shot of any kind!! I've been working on this for awhile so I hope it's good. If you read closely, you can tell I watched the notebook before writing this :) I don't own this show or the characters at all. If it's a little confusing I apologize for that!!**

**Well Enjoy!!  
**

* * *

One Special Walk

It's Friday night and everyone is hanging out and laughing as usual.

"Ha, ha. Yeah, almost as funny as the time Hoagie was a teen! You kissed Cree and it was even funnier when-"

"Cree found out who I was! Man, she still hates me for that!"

Nothing like the good times for us.

We do this ever Friday; Nigel and Rach, Wally and I, and then there's Abs and Hoags. Why can't the just go out already? It's what we're all hoping. I've seen it between them, but ever since Abby was dating that guy, she and Hoagie got so distant. Mainly because Hoagie changed a lot over that summer, eighth grade to be exact, he became the most wanted guy at our school. Every girl wanted him, except for the girl he wanted: Abby

That's where we come in (tee hee). All of us are going on our "dates" and do one last "mission." We are doing the impossible! Bringing Abby Hoagie together! Nigel came up with this great plan. It, for once, doesn't involve any gadgets or gizmos or whatever. It's just knowing what to say, how to say it and then hiding around to over hear a conversation between them. Oh yeah, we've been planning this for months. I hope this works cause they are just so cute. It makes me laugh.

"Hey Wally, what time is it?"

His beautiful green eyes looked at the watch on his wrist as he flung his newly cut blonde hair out of his view.

"Uh, about 7:30, why Kooks?" he asked winking at me.

I giggled shortly and got back into character, "Oh no! The movie we're gonna go see starts soon! Nigel where's your car?"

"It's over there guys, we should get ready to go. Hey Hoags, need a ride?"

Why does Hoagie need a ride? Remember when I said he changed? Yeah, all he does there is…well he just stands there, hoping for a 'really hot girl' or someone interested in him to come up. Who would be interested in him? Any single girl. He lost a lot of weight and shot up quite a bit. His slender figure compliments his blue eyes and brown hair. Always on Fridays he wears a light blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and no button buttoned showing his white undershirt ( he should really consider changing that outfit, I know it by heart). Sometimes if he's lucky, he'll "score." I'm still confused as to what "scoring" is…

"Hey, Abby!" Rachael called, "you coming?"

Hoagie paused to turn toward his supposed best friend.

"Nah, I'll just walk home and pop in a movie, maybe _The Notebook_ again…"

"Aw, no Abby! You have to stop watching that movie! The last time you did, you were crying your eyes out!" I just happened to add.

_What?_ Hoagie thought, _Abby's been crying? She never cries! Well, not in front of them but, wow, what have I missed?_

"Well," I chimed in, " if you need us you know how to get us!"

"I'll consider that," she mumbled to herself. The look on Hoagie's face was priceless. He looked very confused. Heck, he looked lost. Yep! I am now 100% sure this plan will work.

"Ok then," Wally said, "Hey Hoags, you comin'?"

He paused before he spoke, "I guess missing one Friday won't kill the ladies."

Abby, Rach and I all groaned at his comment. Then the four of us were "off." We parked a few blocks away from our hang out spot to make sure we were incognito ( we have to get a new hang out spot! The boardwalk was so last year and forever ago.) We then positioned ourselves among the bushes behind fences to make sure no one could see us (I feel like I'm ten all over again). Abby and Hoagie were still at the boardwalk, still in silence.

Abby broke the silence, "Why didn't you go to the movies?"

"What? Oh, I don't know, guess I wanted to walk you home." He paused and got a good look at her. Her wavy dark hair reached her waist and the top was covered by her red hat. She had on a blue shirt sleeve dress that reached just above her knees. _God she looks beautiful_, Hoagie thought silently to himself then said, "You know, to keep you from being lonely…"

"Um, ok." Her face was full of shock. Bonus points for everyone! The plan is going smoothly.

The two walked in silence yet again (grr). The only audible things was the wind in the trees, the push and pull of the water along the beach-

"What happened to us?"

Hoagie paused and gave Abby a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"We used to be best friends, what changed? I used to be able to tell you anything and everything! It was all good until…"

"Until you got that boyfriend of yours in eighth grade and you two have been together for like ever."

Abby just stared at him with her jaw practically on the ground. "Are you blaming me for this?"

He nodded smugly (oh no!).

"Oh," Abs said sarcastically, " well excuse me mister 'let me go and get fit and look decent for once' and end up having crowds of girls around you! You never talked to us cause you always had some slut down your neck or better yet, in your pants!"

"Are you kidding me?" Hoagie retaliated back. "You always blew us off for your dumbass boyfriend! He pulled you away from us! I can't believe you're blaming—"

Abby interrupted, "Us? Hardly, you are never there! You weren't even all there at the emergency gathering we had a few months ago!"

_Am I about to cry? I don't cry…but true, Hoags is the only one who's seen me cry but…no! Why do I feel so flustered?_

"I was so there!"

"Your mind wasn't there asshole."

Giving her a surprised look, "Ok so we're back to name calling now huh? If anything, you're the asshole, dating a douche like him!"

_I can feel tears forming._ "This isn't about him! Leave him out of it!"

"Alright fine…" _I've never seen her this way, what's wrong?_

Oh no! I've never seen them argue like this ever! It must be tension. I mean, everything they said was true except for one thing. When Abby started dating that guy, it was because Hoagie was seeing "girls" because of his "change." Abby was crushed, but they haven't realized that yet! They need to try that conversation again. If only Hoags finished his time machine…

The wind began to pick up and Hoagie saw that Abby shivered. He took off his shirt and put it on Abby's shoulders. Aw! How sweet!

_Why did he just do that? Sure it's cold but isn't he cold? Yep, I see those goosebumps. Wow the wind is really picking up…oh no my hat!_

Abby's hat flew back in the wind and Hoagie was first to react. He ran back to go catch it, but Abby just stood there and sunk her head lower into his shirt.

"Het, you don't want to forget this," Hoagie said running back to Abby and placing the hat on her head.

"Abby?"

No response.

"Abs?"

She finally spoke, "Do you remember the meeting?"

"The meeting we were just arguing about earlier? Hell yeah! It was the night I—"

"Do you remember why we had that gathering?"

He stopped, smiling and glared at her, "Uh, no…"

One tear fell from her eyes, "He cheated on me…"

"…what?"

"I broke up with him because he cheated on me!" By this time she was yelling, "He hurt me! I thought you of all people, of all my friends, you would have been the first one there to help but you weren't! Why? You acted like you were high!"

Still dumbfounded, "What? I…I had no idea…if I knew that I would have…wow…"

He pulled her into a hug and held her tight. He let her tears moisten his shirt but he didn't care…

"And what you said when I told you hurt me the most…"

"What did I say?" His voice sounded so sad and scared.

"You said 'Oh well, that's to bad.' After that I got up and left."

Hoagie was speechless, _I am such an idiot_. "I really said that?"

He felt Abby nod into his body and immediately felt guilt.

"I should've never done what I did…" _But how will she take it? What a lame excuse that'll be for not understanding her pain…But now her eyes have a look of 'tell me' I can't deny those eyes._

"Well," he stammered. "I sort of had sex with Fanny. I know weird right? But I knew she had a crush on me…but I did that cause the girl I want is, err, was taken…"

He quickly covered his mouth as his cheeks turned a bright red.

"But what about all those other girls?"

"Look," he said cupping her face in his hands ( so romantic!), " it was an ego boost thing…but that's not the point! I'm so sorry and I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again okay? I should have been there and I apologize for that, but I'm here now! That jerk didn't deserve you! He changed you so much!"

Abby looked into his blue eyes and let another tear fall, which was quickly wiped away.

"I know I'm rambling, but Hoagie misses it when you refer to yourself in the third person. It's what makes you special…when you became like everyone else, I lost it and I became the man whore I am today," he said.

So many thoughts were running through the couple's heads. _What was going on? How could I open up to her and no one else? _

_Why is he telling me this?_

I think it's love they've had all along, but that's just one girl's opinion.

"Abby missed you."

Hoagie smirked when he heard this and nodded for her to continue.

"I, uh, Abby missed talking to you. You were the only one I cried I front of. When you went around, I felt alone until he came along and took me. He was no you but he was second best. I didn't love him like I love you and every time I saw you with other girls it hurt and I kept up with him and—"

She paused, completely flustered when she realized what she just said. _Did I say what I thought I said?_

Hoagie's eyes widened at the fact that through his and her ramblings, they somehow admitted their love for each other. He was completely lost and didn't know what to do. In his hands was the face of the girl he loved and apparently she loved him back! I love it when things work out!

Hoagie leaned in to Abby's face until their lips met. Only fireworks could describe their kiss! It was so passionate as he put his arms around her waist to pull her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was so sweet. When he pulled away, Hoagie said softly, "I love you too Abs, I always have."

They kissed again, this one more deep and passionate than the last. This looked like one of those happy scenes from _The Notebook_. It looked so right; I had a good feeling in my heart that they, two of my best friends, were happy. I haven't seen Abs smile like that in such a long time. She looks at peace, as if this moment was meant to be and her ex never existed. I nodded to my friends in approval of a job well done. I looked at my sell phone and saw the time was 7:56. We really should go! Our movie starts really soon! Besides, Abs and Hoags are gonna be fine. They'll probably take the long way home.

(Aw! They're holding hands!)


End file.
